Prestige
by OakuShigeru
Summary: Seven characters are put in one house as part of a contest of willpower and determination in which the prize is money, a rare Pokemon egg, and bragging rights. Who will win, and what horrors will befall the contestants before the game's end?


Author's Note: I did this with another series and it was sorta popular, so let's see how it works with Pokemon. The victims-contestants for now are Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracy, Jesse, and James. 1st and 2nd season were my favorite, which is why all of the characters are from the first 2 seasons, Gary will still be a Pokemon trainer, etc. They last as long as you want them to, so at the end of each chapter you can vote for who you want to evict and every five chapters or so someone gets sent home! But before someone can be booted out, they'll play a game to see who gets immunity, so be sure to look out for that. Whoooooooooo, ok! Let the battle begin!

_**Ash**_

Hooray! A rare Pokemon egg and money, and all I've got to do is stay in this house for a few days! It'll be a piece of cake, since only Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket (minus Meowth) are here. Misty's going to lose interest in the prize after three days, Brock's going to worry too much about his family to stay here much longer, and Team Rocket...well, there's no way I'm losing to them! I sort of wish I could have brought my Pikachu with me here, but they don't let us have pokemon here. Ah well, he didn't seem to mind too much anyway. I can use the money to buy him something nice.

Tracy just showed up. Not sure why he's here. Doesn't matter though; I'm still going to get that egg! He probably only wants to draw it or something. I can convince him to leave easily if I just tell him he can sketch it if I win...Hold on. Another person's here? who could it be...?

WHAT!?

_**Gary**_

That's right! Gary Oak, the greatest Pokemon trainer around, is here! And I'm going to beat everyone here to that egg! Especially Ash. I have to remember to rub it in his face real good. Yep, my grandpa will be reeaaall proud when he sees my shiny new pokemon egg...

There's no much to do here, as far as I can see. They've got a nice pool (already beat Ash in swimming laps twice...hah!). They have a huge television. The rooms are kinda cramped, but I guess that's cause there's so many of us here. No big deal; soon those losers will be gone and I'll practically have the house to myself.

This is going to be fun. Start crying, Ash...

_**Misty**_

This is a really nice house! Their pool is HUGE! Almost as big as the one back at the gym! I wish my pokemon could be here to see it, but unfortunately we had to leave them at a daycare before coming in the house.

Gary is strutting around the house as if he thinks he's already got the prize in the bag. And Ash is just as bad. ." I sense that the atmosphere will be very tense in the coming competitions.

It was strange seeing Team Rocket here. I don't know whether they bribed their way in or just forced themselves into the game, cause there's no may they got in here out of choice! Well, we've never had a problem beating them in the past, and we won't this time!

Though I'm not too excited about the game. I really just wanted to know whether it was a water pokemon in that egg. And I'm already a co-gym leader, so I don't really need money. Ah well, I can just work towards lasting better than Ash. I still haven't had a chance to prove I'm better than him yet. .-

_**Brock**_

I don't like writing in these diary things. It feels weird.

So today was just moving in day. Ash and Gary have already started fighting, Tracy (a new face for me) seems rather pleasant so far; he's just been drawing pictures for the past few hours. I'm rather suspicious of Team Rocket; those two have been hiding somewhere (plotting, no doubt). How did they get on this show, anyway? Misty's been admiring the pool (she would, right?), and I've...been doing nothing, really. I started cooking dinner a little while ago, and that's about it.

It's strange having no pokemon around...

I'm here to get the egg and the money, of course. Getting that egg and raising it would be great for me and my growth as a pokemon Breeder, and the money would help out my family (so many brothers and sisters)...Ash just wants it to brag about it in front of Gary. Gary just wants it so _he_ can boast in front of Ash, Misty and Tracy don't really seem to have reasons for being here, and Team Rocket...they probably want to steal everything for themselves. We'll have to keep an eye on them.

I'm waiting for chaos. .

_**James**_

Can you BELIEVE that they have a refrigerator here where we can just TAKE ANYTHING we want? How long has it been since I could do that?? I don't even care if I get the money or whatever the other prize is; I just want to stay here long enough to eat a full meal!

The twerps are already starting to fight with each other. Jesse and I have been staying out of everyone's way in order to come up with a plan of action. So far we've come up with nothing. But we'll have a real cool plan soon!

_Or else Jesse will have my head_...

_**Tracy**_

Why am I here? The money would be useful. I could use a lot of new drawing tools, or even just a small vacation where I could go somewhere beautiful and just...sketch. As for the egg, I'm mostly just curious. I wonder what sort of pokemon's in it? They won't tell us a thing. I wish there was some way to take a quick peek before it hatched...

What am I thinking? Trying to take a peek inside an egg? -.-;

Feels weird being around that guy...I think his name was Brock? Apparently I sort of ended up being his replacement while Ash traveled through the Orange Islands. Creepy. But he's nice, so maybe the strange feeling will go away.

Ash and Gary have been trying to turn everything they do into a contest for the past three hours. I guess that's why we couldn't bring pokemon with us; by the looks of it, they would have brought the house to the ground with pokemon battles by now...

Almost dinnertime. I'm starving!

_**Jesse**_

That prize is in the BAG! If those twerps really think they have a chance then they're in for a rude awakening! I've got this great plan I've been thinking of since the ride here, and it's GUARANTEED not to fail. I didn't tell James because he's likely to ruin it if he knows too much (so incompetent...), but I guess I'll have to let him in sooner or later.

I don't even think he takes this seriously! Sure, he may not need the money, but does he realize how important that egg is? We could get HUGE brownie points with the Boss if we brought in a rare egg! And all we have to do is stay in this house long enough for the other brats to get sick of this place and leave. Or get kicked out. I don't see any reason to worry. Who would kick out someone with a face as pretty as mine?

Apparently we have some sort of competition coming up in a few days. We have to draw team members from a hat or something, and then we have to move into rooms with them. Even have to act all friendly and stuff. I guess that's fine; just have to put on a pretty face long enough to get that egg...

Those prizes are SO mine…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Future chapters won't be so tedious… . ;

Reviews much appreciated. :


End file.
